The primary cause of some cancer types such as, for example, uterine cervical cancer, is human papillomavirus (HPV) infection. Despite advances in treatments such as chemotherapy, the prognosis for many cancers, including HPV-associated cancers, may be poor. Accordingly, there exists an unmet need for additional treatments for cancer, particularly HPV-associated cancers.